


The Deal

by Blanc_et_Noir



Series: Dream SMP BS [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Deals, Dream SMP War, Dream Smp, Dream Team being a Team, Dream is nice, Gen, Just platonic - Freeform, Let them have a bee farm amybe, Let these boys have their fun, No Romance, Or something really, So is Tubbo, These two are being rational now, They just want to live in the Jungle, They wanna live away from the anger, Tommy is tired, Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo, Traitor TommyInnit, and keep the discs, for now, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanc_et_Noir/pseuds/Blanc_et_Noir
Summary: It wasn’t planned, when has anything the Dream Team ever done planned? Of course, they had Dream as their strategist and planner but at this moment it was George and Sapnap who were at a standoff with Tommy and Tubbo. Sapnap and George trained their crossbows at the younger duo who merely stared back with disgruntled expressions, unarmed.(A short drabble about Traitor Tubbo and Tommy because you just can't separate these two)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP BS [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974895
Comments: 11
Kudos: 657





	The Deal

It wasn’t planned, when has anything the Dream Team ever done planned? Of course, they had Dream as their strategist and planner but at this moment it was George and Sapnap who were at a standoff with Tommy and Tubbo. Sapnap and George trained their crossbows at the younger duo who merely stared back with disgruntled expressions, unarmed.

“What are you two doing here?” Sapnap narrowed his eyes at the two. They were within the borders of the Dream SMP, a place they had been banned from the moment they had sided with L’manberg and tried to declare independence. 

“You do know you’re in our territory now.” George pointed out at their looks and he noted how they tensed even more. “Accident or not… we can’t just let you walk away immediately.”

“Wait-” Tubbo spoke up before Tommy spoke over him.

“I wanna talk to Dream.” The blonde gritted his teeth, clenching his fists.

“Oh?” George raised an eyebrow as his dual colored eyes sparkled behind the dark shades. 

Sapnap snorted, “How are we sure this isn’t an assassination.”

While the Dream SMP was known for being cruel, they didn’t really enjoy jumping and killing two kids. At least, not until they started to try and attack them. 

“I don’t have any weapons and neither does Tubbo.” Tommy huffed, raising his hands to prove a point.

George and Sapnap exchanged a look as they slowly lowered the crossbows but not their guard. Sapnap narrowed his eyes as he walked closer, inspecting the two from his place, “Uh-huh…”

“What you don’t-”

Before Tommy could burst, his patience finally thinning, Tubbo stepped up with a sheepish smile, “Uh, if you want we can give you our backpacks and stuff.”

“Tubbo!”

“Come on, Tommy.” Tubbo insisted. “You said you’d at least  _ try _ .” 

“I- ugh.” Tommy rolled his eyes, shoving his backpack to Sapnap. “Here.”

Tubbo beamed as they handed their backpack as well, “So?”

Sapnap sent a look at George as he held the two backpacks of the teens. George shrugged and gestured with his hand, turning around and disappearing into the trees. Sapnap huffed and chased after him, sending the two teens behind him another look. Tommy and Tubbo exchanged a look and followed the two older males.

“If Dream asks, it was your idea.” Sapnap grumbled.

George snorted, “Whatever.”

“Why do you even want to talk to Dream.” Sapnap side-eyed the teens, “You never looked like the type to do peace talks… Especially you, Tommy.”

“Why you-!”

“Uh, we’re just going to ask something.” Tubbo sent Tommy a frown which caused the blonde to inevitably shut his mouth and look away grumbling. 

The two had planned something and wanted to try and see if it’d work. They got a bit tired of fighting the Dream SMP and having to deal with the fallout of respawning. That and Tommy wanted to try something and see if Dream would accept, if not then they’d just go back to fighting- easy as that. Since it was Tommy’s idea, Tubbo was making sure they actually go through with the plan and Tommy wouldn’t mess with it.

Tubbo knew that this was super reckless, especially if Wilbur found out. Tommy was considered the older man’s right hand man, the person who had helped build this whole idea from ground up. If anyone found out what they were going to do…

“We’re here.” George muttered as the trees made way into the outskirts of the Dream SMP. There were some buildings still intact and the remains of Tubbo’s burnt house still stung them. They looked away from their old house and focused instead on where George was leading them.

“Where are we going?” Tommy frowned, looking around carelessly. 

“We’re meeting at Punz’s house since we don’t really trust you to go to Dream’s house.” Sapnap answered. 

“Oh.” Tommy muttered, crossing his arms as they continued to follow the two. 

It wasn’t long before they entered Punz’s house, the telltale sound of bees in the attic attracting Tubbo’s attention. It made them smile and relax a bit as they watched Sapnap throw both Tommy and their bags to a nearby couch. 

“George’ll go and find Dream.” Sapnap gestured for them to take a seat as he sat beside the bags. “We’ll have to wait for a few.”

“Alright.” Tommy fidgeted in his seat while Tubbo looked around with wide eyes. 

The two would usually go in and out of Punz’s house a lot but they never stayed and looked. Tommy noted the nice dark oak that made up the house while Tubbo allowed the soft buzzing of the bees to settle around him. For once, the two teens were surrounded by calm- the war not on their minds.

The moment was broken by the slamming of a door and the two jumped. They both turned and saw the masked face of Dream enter with George and Punz flanking him. Due to his full face mask that merely depicted a simple, yet poorly drawn, smiley face the two children weren’t able to decipher the man’s expression and his reaction to seeing them there. 

All was silent as Dream confidently strode inside and regarded the two on the couch with a raised eyebrow. Tubbo and Tommy scrambled to stand up, to be on even ground with the intimidating man. The blonde glared up at the masked male before Tubbo nudged him gently.

“You wanted to speak with me?” Despite the mask covering his face, Tommy could hear the amusement lacing the older male’s voice.

“I do.” Tommy shifted himself so he was puffing his chest and looking up at Dream with challenging eyes.

“I’ll listen… though that’ll depend on what you have to say.” Dream waved his hand, moving back and leaning against the couch Sapnap was sitting on.

“I want to make a deal…” Tommy leveled his gaze with Dream’s. 

“Oh?”

“You want L’manberg… gone.” Tommy swallowed, feeling a twinge of guilt at the pit of his stomach.

“If it wasn’t clear, yes.” Dream mused, crossing his arms. 

“Well, it just so happens and we want the fighting to stop-”

“Then raise those white flags.” Dream interrupted, his voice betraying the smile that was hidden behind the porcelain mask.

“I- Wilbur doesn’t want that.” Tommy breathed out, clenching his shaking hands. “I just want you to stop stealing my discs…”

“It’s the reason why he joined L’manberg…” Tubbo fidgeted behind Tommy. “Why  _ we  _ joined.”

“I just- we’ll do anything.” Tommy huffed through gritted teeth, not wanting to lower his pride for this. “Tubbo and I just don’t want to deal with all this, I just want my discs to be safe.”

Dream hummed, taking into consideration what Tommy and Tubbo are asking. Sure, he truly wanted those discs but this was an opportunity he couldn't pass up. He looked at the teens and watched as they fidgeted under his stare with Tommy still glaring defiantly. 

“You’re really sure about this?” Dream asked, his voice going lower. 

“I am.” Tommy nodded, “If it means I can keep my discs…”

“You’ll do anything.” Dream chuckled. “I know.”

He looked up and scanned the faces of his team. Punz was leaning by the door, keeping an eye on both the teens and outside for any surprise attacks. George was closer to the teens and he was scrutinizing them with his shades pushed to stay on top of his head for this head. He turned his head and looked at Sapnap who was grinning and playing with an arrow.

He chuckled and moved to sit at the arm of the couch, “So, anything huh.”

“Yeah, we can help you.” Tubbo piped up, “Uh, we can give you more resources…”

“I think…” Dream brought a hand to rest on the bottom tip of his mask. He lifted it up, showing the teens his bloodthirsty smirk and bright eyes, “I have a better idea.”

Tommy and Tubbo shivered a bit, slightly dreading the plan. They steeled themselves and nodded, knowing that they already walked into this. There’s no use in backing away anymore. 

“I’ll need your help in destroying L’manberg from the  _ inside _ .” Dream smirked, setting his mask aside. “Do we have a deal?”

Tommy turned and looked at Tubbo. They locked eyes for a moment. Would they risk it to finally end all of this? Would they really risk destroying L’manberg if it meant they can finally have some peace from Dream?

“You’ll… you’ll have to promise that we won’t be part of any other conflict after this.” Tommy pointed out. “We won’t be joining sides, we just… we want to find peace… Maybe go to the jungle or something.”

“Of course.” Dream responded, sticking out his hand for the two to take.

“Then… it’s a deal!” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was really short cause it's just a plot bunny that has been in my mind for a while! I don't know how to expand this but yes, this was just a thing I thought of. Might do more Traitor Tommy and Tubbo but with a different spin to it owo. Keep an eye for that Haha!!


End file.
